1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to virtual keyboard display systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling a virtual keyboard displayed on a touchscreen of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices that comprise a touchscreen are may offer a virtual keyboard displayed on the touchscreen. Because these virtual keyboard are limited in size by size of the touchscreen, a virtual key of the virtual keyboard may be too small to select. Operation the virtual keys of the such a virtual keyboard on a touch screen may not be efficient and time may also be wasted.